


I hear you callin' out my name (I love the sound, I love the taste)

by Whatawks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, But like a small plot, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Waverly and Nicole meet at a bar and then one thing leads to another...but not everything is as it seems!Listen, this is straight up porn w a slight plot ;)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 290





	I hear you callin' out my name (I love the sound, I love the taste)

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don't own anything Wynonna Earp! Also, the title is from Wildflower (yes from 5SOS) which if you check the lyrics, is saucier than I originally thought ! All mistakes are my own.

Waverly swirled her gin and tonic (with a paper straw _thank you very much_ ) before sipping on it once more. She then turned back to her phone, answering a few emails and responding to a text Wynonna had sent. 

“Is this seat taken?” she heard from behind her. Looking up, Waverly took in the tall redhead that had asked. Chocolate brown eyes and a dimpled smile stared back at her. 

“By all means.” Waverly gestured to the stool next to hers along the bar. 

The woman’s smile seemed to get wider and she shot Waverly a wink. “Thanks. Can I buy you a drink?”

Waverly chuckled at that. “For sitting next to an empty stool?”

“For being a beautiful woman, sitting next to an empty stool, yeah. Unless you have a better reason?” the woman responded, leaving Waverly blushing.

“I do, actually. But first I have to know the name of my benefactor.”

“Nicole Haught, at your service,” Nicole said, tipping an imaginary hat. “And you are?”

“Waverly Earp.”

“Well, Waverly Earp, what’s your reason?”

“I just finished defending my dissertation for my Ph.D. in Ancient History. Over at the University of Calgary.”

Something between lust and pride flashed in Nicole’s eyes. “Congratulations. Beauty and brains, to boot. Your boyfriend must be a very lucky guy.”

“No boyfriend,” Waverly responded. “No girlfriend either,” she added quickly.

Nicole hummed in response before finally flagging the bartender down. “I’ll have an old fashioned and another-“ she looked over her shoulder at Waverly. “G and T?”

Waverly nodded, noting Nicole’s attentiveness to detail. She took the time Nicole spent talking to the bartender to study the other woman. Her choppy red hair contrasted nicely with the emerald green sweater she had on. Her jawline looked like it could cut glass and Waverly would be lying if she said she didn’t want to run her thumb along the beauty mark under Nicole’s eye.

She realized the woman had said something, but she’d been too distracted. “I’m sorry, what was that?” she asked blushing. 

Nicole chuckled as if she knew the effect she was having on Waverly. “I asked what you were doing here instead of celebrating with your friends or family.”

“Oh, well I’m actually celebrating with them over the weekend, but I also thought it would be nice if I took myself out for a drink after I finished. A little solo celebration.” 

“That sounds…nice, actually. I can get out of your hair if you want me to. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Nicole began to slide off the stool, but Waverly had other ideas. 

“No, stay, please,” she said back, grabbing hold of the other woman’s soft hand. Waverly gave her a gentle squeeze, causing her heart to thump mile a minute before she let go. “We’re having such a nice time together.”

Another smile blossomed on Nicole’s face, dimples reappearing. “All right, I’ll stay.”

Waverly smiled back. “Besides, you know stuff about me, but what about you? What do you do for a living, Nicole?” 

“I’m a cop. Sherriff, actually.”

“Ooo where?”

“Small town, just outside of the city. It’s nice but, it can get a little stuffy at times if you know what I mean. Everybody knows everybody’s business and all of that.”

“Sounds…quaint.”

“It can be. I mean I love it, but it’s also nice to get out every once in a while.” 

“So that’s what you’re doing now then,” Waverly said quickly thanking the bartender for their drinks before continuing, “getting out?”

Nicole took a sip of her old fashioned, whiskey warming her up. “That…and meeting with the chief of police.”

“What about?” Waverly asked. “Sorry, if that’s classified or something top secret.” 

Nicole threw her head back as she laughed, dimples once more popping out. “Not top secret at all. He just wanted me to give a seminar next month to some precincts about decreasing crime rates while unifying a neighborhood. I did something similar back home.”

Waverly’s eyebrows rose, impressed with the redhead’s achievements. “And let me guess, a solo celebration was in order?” 

“It was, until I spotted you,” Nicole finished smoothly. 

“Good thing you did, officer.” 

+++

Waverly found Nicole easy to talk to. They’d spoken about their hobbies (Nicole was a rock climber while Waverly raved on and on about dead languages), what was on their bucket lists (a lot traveling for both of them), and even delved into their childhoods a little bit. 

After another round, people had steadily been coming into the bar until the place was close to packed. “Excuse me, ladies,” interrupted a dudebro who looked like he had stumbled in already drunk, “but could I buy either one of you a drink?”

“No, thank you,” Nicole responded quickly.

“Um, what is your problem,” he said, coming between them. “All I want is to buy you a drink. Doesn’t even have to be you, it can be her,” he added, throwing his thumb over his shoulder towards Waverly. 

“I said no thank you.” Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed in as her jaw clenched which Waverly thought was insanely hot. 

The dudebro turned to her, leaning over her small frame. “Well, how about it sweetheart, buy you a drink?”

“I don’t think so, but thanks,” Waverly said, sliding off the stool.

“Are you sure? It’s a free drink? Plus, later, I’ll be way better in bed than the bitch behind me.”

Nicole stood up and now noticed she was a few inches taller than the man. “Hey,” she said turning him around, “you don’t talk to a lady like that.”

“Oh yeah?” the guy sneered. “And how would you know. You don’t look like a lady.”

Before Nicole could fight him, Waverly grabbed her hand and tugged her along. “We should go.” 

The guy rolled his eyes at them as they headed out the bar, but didn’t follow. After a block, Nicole stopped walking, Waverly stumbling backward, as she was suddenly tethered. 

“Waaaveees,” Nicole whined, “I could’ve taken him. I’m a cop you know, self-defense and all.”

“And you would’ve been kicked out or sued or worse.” Waverly stared at Nicole before she realized what else the woman had said. “Waves?”

Nicole went red, a blush blooming from her cheeks to the neck of her sweater. “Yeah, unless you don’t want me to call you that.” 

Waverly shook her head. “I like it.” She continued walking, Nicole now alongside her, still holding hands. “What else should we do?” 

“Well…” Nicole began, knowing she was going to be pushing her luck, “I’m hungry.” She looked into hazel eyes, whose colors kept changing as the sun set behind her. 

Waverly looked over at her, puzzled. “Why didn’t you say something? There’s a Chinese place down the street or we could have burgers or there’s a fancier restaurant over by the hotel or-“

“Not that type of hungry, Waverly,” Nicole said, stopping again. She let go of the shorter woman’s hand to grab her hips. Nicole leaned down, brushing their noses together. “Is this ok?”

Instead of responding, Waverly threaded her hands in the red locks of hair and tugged down, lips sliding against each other. The first thing Waverly noticed was that Nicole had _really_ soft lips. The second was that Nicole was a _really really_ good kisser. 

They continued making out in the middle of the street until Nicole remembered where they were. “Uhm,” she said leaning back, but still holding Waverly. “We should go somewhere else.” 

Waverly nodded, still dazed from their kiss. “Hotel?”

“No dorm?” Nicole asked cheekily. 

The brunette shook her head. “No, I live just outside the city, like you.”

“Well,” Nicole began, giving her a small peck before continuing, “good thing I was planning on staying in the city tonight then. C’mon, my hotel is like two blocks down, yeah?” 

Waverly followed Nicole towards the hotel, stealing glances whenever they could. They finally made it, walking past the front desk and into the elevator, with Waverly’s resolve breaking as soon as the doors closed. She grabbed Nicole’s collar and rose up onto her toes, giving the other woman a bruising kiss. Teeth clacked as Nicole pulled their bodies together, trying to get as close as possible. 

The elevator dinged and they flew apart as another couple got on. They smiled politely, the energy between them palpable. When the doors opened once more, Nicole pulled Waverly out and hurried towards her room, closing the door behind the shorter woman. 

She quickly turned and trapped Waverly between her body and the door, kissing a path from the brunette’s jaw to her ear. “Is this okay? Do you still wanna do this?” she whispered, nibbling on Waverly’s earlobe.

“Yes, god yes,” Waverly responded, voice rougher than she thought it would be. “Please, baby.”

Nicole growled at the pet name, tugging Waverly’s button-up aside and leaning down to leave a love bite on her newly exposed collarbone. Waverly moaned in response and pulled Nicole’s head up to once more kiss her. She tugged Nicole’s lower lip between her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. Nicole’s nimble fingers continued unbuttoning Waverly’s shirt as their tongues intertwined and they passionately kissed. It was full of lust and drive, with Nicole picking Waverly up the second her shirt finally hung open.

Waverly welcomed the new angle, now leaning down to kiss Nicole, and grinded her clothed core against the taller woman’s abdomen. “Bed, now.” She managed to say between kisses. 

Nicole took the few steps towards the bed, knees finally knocking against it. She deposited Waverly in the middle before standing back up to take off her sweater. If Waverly hadn’t appreciated the red head’s sheer strength when she was picked up, she definitely appreciated the abs on display for her now. 

“See something you like, Waves?” Nicole asked, a confident smirk gracing her features. 

Waverly rose to her knees on the mattress and took her shirt fully off, followed by her bra. “So cocky.” She noticed Nicole’s gaze drop to her breasts. “See something you like, Nic?”

“Oh, you know I do,” Nicole lowly responded. She was slow and purposeful, crawling over Waverly until she hovered above the brunette. She places soft kisses on both cheeks before wet, hot open-mouthed ones followed down her jugular and towards her chest. 

“Please, baby,” Waverly whimpered from above, one hand tightly grasping the sheets while the other was wound in red hair. 

Nicole covered Waverly’s nipple with her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She scraped it softly with her teeth then teased it once more with her tongue, with Waverly deeply moaning in response. Nicole rose up onto her forearms, leaving a shiny nipple in her wake, before switching sides, and doing the same ministrations. 

By now, Waverly’s core was soaking and her chest heaving. She managed to take Nicole’s bra off once Nicole leaned up to kiss her again, and then began undoing the red head’s pants. Nicole helped her, rolling over to wiggle out of them as Waverly did the same, both giggling when they looked at the other person. 

The taller woman, now just underwear-clad, threw her leg over Waverly’s body and straddled her, kissing her and then leaning up to look into Waverly’s once hazel, now nearly black eyes. “I just want to make sure you’re still fine with this?”

Waverly was stunned at this woman’s considerate and chivalrous nature. “Nicole,” she began, tucking a loose strand of messy red hair behind her lover’s ear. “I’m fine and I would really like you to fuck me. Are you okay?”

Nicole who had groaned at the expletive began slinking down towards Waverly’s underwear. “I’m fine, Waves.” She marked Waverly once more, just beside her hipbone, before sliding her thong off and throwing it to some corner of the room. 

After a teasing finger slid between Waverly’s glistening folds, she moved forwards followed by a broad stroke with her tongue. The shorter woman’s hips jumped and Nicole placed an arm overhead to keep them both steady. She continued eating her out with lazy, long strokes, bumping into Waverly’s clit with her tongue every so often, brunette being very vocal above her. Her fingers played along, shallowly sliding in and out of her core.

“Nic, baby, please, just-“ Waverly was cut off and a near scream left her mouth as Nicole plunged two fingers into her throbbing center. 

Nicole moaned into Waverly, vibrations adding more pleasure, as she felt her lover’s velvety-soft core pulsating around her fingers. She started off slow, building Waverly up until the other girl was a writhing mess beneath her. 

Waverly was in command, grasping the sheets firmly as she looked on at Nicole devouring her. “More, faster, please, more, GOD, yEs there.” 

When Nicole felt Waverly near her peak, she sped things up, adding a third finger and curling them as best she could inside the other girl. Waverly moaned so loudly she could’ve sworn the entire city had heard them. “FUCK, YES, I’M-“ she groaned again as her orgasm coursed through her veins, back arching off the mattress. 

As Waverly came down from her blissful high, Nicole pumped her fingers in one last time, aftershocks making Waverly pleasantly shiver. She removed her hand, wiping it on the sheets before crawling back up Waverly’s body. 

“C’mere,” the brunette said, grabbing Nicole’s glistening chin between her thumb and forefinger. She licked the remnants of herself off the redhead, body still filled with pleasure as she tasted herself and something uniquely Nicole. Something woodsy and soft, vanilla filled with musk and sweat. She then pulled her into a filthy kiss, Nicole sliding their legs together and grinding on her strong thigh. 

Nicole smiled at Waverly, sweet dimples appearing, before the smaller girl used her strength to roll them over, kissing the smile off Nicole’s face. She then lightly bit a spot on Nicole’s jaw, causing the other woman to breathily moan out, and kissed down the soft, pale column towards the redhead’s collarbone. Waverly was set on marking as much of Nicole’s torso as she could, sucking the supple skin under her breasts and leaving red marks along her strong abs; all the while alternating pinching Nicole’s nipples and fondling her, leaving the taller woman breathless. The closer she got to the waistband of her underwear, the louder Nicole moaned. 

“Waves, baby, whoa,” she heard Nicole’s gravelly voice say. 

“Too much?”

Nicole shook her head. “You’re perfect, baby. But I want you up here with me.” 

“Alright, give me one second.” She pressed a final kiss between Nicole’s breasts and then pealed the boyshorts off the other woman. She felt Nicole’s hands grab her waist and pull her back down. 

Waverly giggled at her impatience, Nicole groaning and swallowing her laugher as they kissed once more. Waverly came up on one forearm and angled herself so she could reach Nicole’s core with the other hand, thanking every single yoga and pilates god for what she was about to do. 

Nicole moaned as Waverly found her tight bud, alternating between slow and fast circles, hot breath mixing between them. Waverly kissed wherever she could reach, just trying to keep close as Nicole wanted. The taller woman was already worked up and overheated; it wouldn’t take much for her to finish. 

Waverly looked down at her lover as Nicole whispered, “Babe, I’m gonna-“ Nicole’s face twisted, mouth forming into an ‘o’ shape as she came, Waverly’s face burrowed into her neck. She took this opportunity to slide one then two fingers into the redhead. 

“One more, baby,” Waverly said, starting to pump in and out faster and faster, pistoning her hips behind her hand to help Nicole ride the wave of her first orgasm right into her second one. 

“Waves!” Nicole yelled out, climaxing once more. She felt boneless, fully pressed into the bed as Waverly pressed a soft kiss against her lips, before pulling out her two fingers. 

Nicole whimpered as Waverly licked her hand clean. The woman above her had to be a goddess. Waverly let out a soft hum of appreciation as her sensitive center glided against Nicole’s torso. “Was that alright?” 

“Baby, you are amazing,” Nicole mumbled against her lips. “But I need to catch my breath before the next round.” 

Waverly chuckled, rolling off and cuddling into Nicole’s side. Nicole leaned over her side, quickly picking up the discarded blankets and throwing them over their bodies. 

“How about a nap? And then we’ll see?” Waverly asked quietly, lips pressed against Nicole’s neck. 

“Mmm, yeah, baby, sleep,” Nicole responded, eyes already closed and arms wrapped around Waverly’s lower back. 

+++

The next morning, Waverly woke up pleasantly sore and very naked. An arm was thrown over her waist and a warm body pressed behind her back. She moved carefully, trying not to wake Nicole, as she got out of bed to go to the bathroom. She grabbed Nicole’s sweater off the floor and threw it on, fighting the morning chill. 

When she came back out, Nicole was still in a similar position, splayed out on her stomach, tousled red hair across her pillow, blankets pooling just below her hips. Waverly grabbed her phone off the nightstand and took a picture of the gorgeousness before her.

“Noooo, come back to bed,” Nicole whined after the camera click had woken her up. 

Waverly walked over to the bed and straddled Nicole’s back, before fully laying on top of the other woman. Nicole chuckled in response, turning her face to the side as Waverly spoke in her ear. “We have early checkout, baby, it’s almost eleven.” 

Nicole groaned, and in one swoop, flipped onto her back before rolling over Waverly. “That is the least sexy thing you could’ve said, Ms. Earp.” 

“Hey, it’s Mrs. Haught to you,” Waverly chided back. Nicole got the dreamy look in her eyes she always got whenever Waverly mentioned the change in her last name. The shorter woman noticed and snorted at her wife. “We’ve been married for six years, you dork.”

“Yeah, but,” Nicole said kissing Waverly once before jumping off her, “I still like to hear you say it. Besides, we weren’t married last night?” She walked towards their luggage with a purposeful sway in her hips, knowing Waverly was staring at her from the bed. 

“True,” Waverly responded, now propped up on her elbows, “but now we are.” 

“Speaking of, here.” Nicole crossed the small room once more handing Waverly her wedding ring. “And something else,” she added, handing over a blue folder. 

Waverly lifted an eyebrow questioning, as she slid on her ring before grabbing the folder. Inside were four plane tickets and an itinerary. “Wait, what is this?”

“Oh,” Nicole said casually, fiddling with her own wedding band. “Well, we’re going to Greece. I mean the family is, and Wynonna if she wants to. Wren needs a ticket but Wyatt is too young for one.” 

Waverly’s eyes went wide. “Well, I can see that but why? And on whose credit card?”

Nicole snorted which earned her a look from her wife. “Ok, well one, because I’m really proud of you and your dissertation. Two, I’ve been saving some money for a trip and surprisingly Wynonna chipped in too. And three, can we talk more after I’m showered and dressed.” 

Waverly fully sat up beside Nicole and ran her hand through her hair. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you,” she said, eyes shining.

“Don’t cry, baby. We’re really proud of you and all the hard work you’ve done.” Nicole stood up and smiled at her before moving back to grab some clothes. “I’m gonna shower quick and then it’s all yours.” 

“Thank you again, my love,” Waverly responded, standing and stretching. “Oh, by the way,” she began, walking into the bathroom shortly after Nicole. “Wynonna sent me a picture of the kids last night. Apparently, they did some crafts and Wren drew a unicorn.”

“She sent me the same thing, it was really cute,” Nicole said, turning around, hair full of shampoo as she saw Waverly pull back the shower curtain. “Didn’t you say we needed to check out soon?” 

Waverly pouted, eyebrows scrunching in as she pleaded. “We’ve done it in fifteen before.”

“You’re lucky I love you so much, Waverly Haught,” Nicole responded, pulling their bodies flush together. 

“I love you too, baby,” Waverly said, rising up to capture her wife’s lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I know we're all stuck under quarantine so I hope this helped you escape just a lil. As always feel free to follow me on tumblr @what-awks (although I've been using it less and less :/) and feel free to leave a kudos or comment. Stay tuned for some of my other work including a Wayhaught Farmer AU WIP I've been meaning to upload for some time now, so look out for that.
> 
> tldr; thank you and happy reading :)) kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
